


Falling in Like

by mikkimikka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimikka/pseuds/mikkimikka
Summary: Prompto sees a stranger and falls in like.





	Falling in Like

He hated the fact that he was being that way – impressionable? Naive? Easy? He wasn't sure the right word in this case. But he just so easily easily fell in like. Prompto was hesitant about calling it love, after all he'd thought it was love the first 1 or 10 times it had happened to him.

Heck, his feelings for Cidney equated in his mind to what he thought was love.

No, this was like. Maybe even less than that, just an interest. An interest that brought his heart to the point of almost leaping out of his chest. It compelled him to shyly creepy closer until he was nearly pressed against his best friend's back, peering up at the enticing stranger.

Handsome might be the word one would use to describe the man, but Prompto was hesitant to use it. The man was shaggy, but not unkempt or dirty. Was this what passed for fashion in Niflheim these days? The man definitely had to be a Niflheimer. His dark red hair had been styled with pomade in a look that didn't quite fly on the streets of Insomnia. The clothes too were distinctly foreign in style, tacky if Prompto were to be honest, but on the man it was just right. Anyone else would have been swallowed in the robes the man called clothing but this one managed to still stand out in it.

Prompto watched as he talked, there was pure confidence in his every word and gesture, and each passing moment amused the tingle in his chest to intensify.

He was in like.

So deeply in like.

The man's eyes swept over Noctis once more before looking behind and Prompto had to will himself to play it cool, to not move, but the pink quickly blossoming on his cheeks and the tell tale way his eyes quickly averted probably evoked a bit of suspicion.

He was a fool, to fall so quickly. He was so naive to not be able to read the atmosphere. This man was a stranger, not someone to be pined after. He scolded himself mentally after the man made his leave and fiddled with his camera instead.

He didn't take a picture of the man, and a part of him regretted that. But maybe that was for the best. Prompto didn't want to revert back to his silly school boy ways, giggling over secret pictures of a stranger he fancied for a minute or two only.

The others weren't as impressed by the guy as he was, that Prompto could tell, so he kept that butterfly feeling in his stomach to himself. He bit his bottom lip to stop the smile from breaking out over his face and for the words of praise over the man's looks could spill out.

He followed his friends down to check on if there really weren't any boats. And in a matter of minutes it was out of a sight equals out of mind. With the events to come that little bit of like dissipated into nothingness.

The man was forgotten.

He was of no consequence.

After all, he'd never see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a time sprint where I challenged myself to write something in 25 minutes...
> 
> I had in my mind for a while the fact that there are so many fics where Ardyn likes Prompto but I am really intrigued by the idea of Prompto liking Ardyn first and Ardyn's the one with no interest in him.
> 
> What's the demonym for omeone from Niflheim?
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
